sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Έρημοι Γης
Έρημοι Γης Deserts thumb|250px|[[ .]] Είναι Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "έρημος " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή This is a list of deserts sorted by the region of the world in which the desert is located. Regions Africa * Sahara – the world's largest hot desert * Kalahari – Southern Africa * Namib – Southern Africa * Libyan Desert - part of the Sahara located in Libya * Sinai Desert - a desert located on the Sinai Peninsula in Egypt * Arabian Desert - a desert stretching from Eastern Egypt to Iran * Great Sand Sea - a dried up sea in Libya and Egypt * White Desert - a desert in Egypt * Black Desert- a desert in Egypt * Nubian Desert - a desert in the present day Sudan * Tenere - A Desert located in Chad and Niger Antarctica *Antarctica - largest cold desert Arctic Basin *Arctic Desert - large cold desert Asia *Gobi – a desert in Mongolia *Taklamakan – a desert located in China *Ordos – a desert in northern China *Kara Kum – a large Central Asian desert *Kyzyl Kum – a desert located in Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan *Thar- Cholistan – a desert in India and Pakistan *Dasht-e Lut - a large salt desert in southeastern Iran. *Dasht-e Kavir – a desert in center of Iran *Lop Desert - a desert in China *Tottori Sand Dunes - the smallest desert in the world located outside of Osaka, Japan Australia *Gibson Desert – a central Australian desert *Great Sandy Desert – a northwestern Australian desert *Great Victoria Desert *Simpson Desert – a central Australian desert *Little Sandy Desert – a western Australian desert *Strzelecki Desert – a south-central Australian desert *Tanami Desert – a northern Australian desert New Zealand *Rangipo "Desert" – a barren desert-like plateau (with 1.5-2.5 m/yr rainfall) on the North Island Volcanic Plateau in New Zealand Europe *Bardenas Reales - a semi-desert in Navarra, Spain (455 km²) *Błędowska Desert – a desert located in Lesser Poland Voivodeship, Poland (32 km²) *Deliblatska Peščara - a desert located in Vojvodina, Serbia (300 km²) *Hálendi – a highland region of Iceland *Oltenian Sahara – a desert spanning approximately 80.000 hectares or 800 km² in the Romanian historical province of Oltenia *Tabernas Desert – a desert in Almería, Spain (280 km²) *Accona - a Semi-Desert in Southern Italy *Piscinas - a desert located in South-West Sardinia, Italy; is one of the biggest in Europe (5 km²) *Oleshky Sands - a desert located in Ukraine near Askania-Nova biosphere reserve (15 km in diameter) Middle East *Arabian Desert – a vast desert complex on the Arabian Peninsula comprising the Al-Dahna Desert, Empty Quarter, Nefud Desert and other deserts *Dasht-e Kavir – a desert in central Iran *Dasht-e Lut – a large salt desert in southeastern Iran *Judean Desert – a desert in eastern Israel and in the West Bank *Negev – a desert located in southern Israel *Desert of Sin / Zin Desert (Bible usage) – a desert located on the Sinai Peninsula *Maranjab Desert – a desert in central Iran *Wahiba Sands – a desert in Oman. North America *Great Basin Desert – the largest desert in North America, located in the western United States *Death Valley - a desert located in California *Mojave Desert – a desert located primarily in southeastern California *Chihuahuan Desert – the second largest desert in North America, in the United States and Mexico *Sonoran Desert – a desert located in the United States and Mexico *Black Rock Desert - a dry lakebed in Western Nevada *Carcross "Desert" - a small Semi-Desert in Yukon, Canada South America *Patagonian Desert – the largest desert by area in the Americas, located in Argentina and Chile *La Guajira Desert – a desert in northern Colombia *Atacama – a desert in Chile and Peru, the driest place on Earth *Sechura Desert – a desert located along a portion of the northwestern coast in Peru, South America *Monte Desert – in Argentina, a smaller desert above the Patagonian *Peruvian Desert- in Peru and Chile Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *έρημος *[[]] Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Έρημοι Γης